


Green Eyed

by gunslingaaahhh



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-11
Updated: 2011-10-11
Packaged: 2017-10-24 23:34:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/269155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gunslingaaahhh/pseuds/gunslingaaahhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Deadly sins are unattractive, but especially this one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green Eyed

"What're the last few?" Danny asks again, ticking something off on his fingers. Lori rolls her eyes; he's been on about this for three days already, and as much as she doesn't mind Danny, she could really do without his incessant need to repeat everything until someone pays attention to him.

"What have you got so far? And need I remind you: there is a computer in perfect working order in your office you could be using. Google is a great tool," she says, straight-faced. Danny gives her a look like he's disappointed she won't at least _pretend_ to play along.

"Lust, wrath, gluttony, greed," Danny says, ticking off a finger for each. "Help me here... what're we missing?"

Sighing, Lori closes her eyes and drops her head; she might as well. "Sloth, pride--"

"And oh hey, _envy_ ," Danny finishes, louder than necessary. Lori looks up to see Steve strolling through the bull-pen, and feels a twinge of annoyance; these people certainly go through a lot of trouble to prove a point. Steve barely pauses, doesn't even twitch, but does throw a disapproving glare over his shoulder at the two of them before going into his office and closing the door.

"This is about your coffee date, isn't it?" Lori asks, though she's sure she already knows the answer. "You think he's jealous."

"Coffee date?" Chin pipes up, meeting them at the surface table. "Who had a coffee date?"

"I did," Danny replies, raising a hand. "With the lovely Dr Asano, the woman we brought the coins to? The fake ones? I took her out for coffee the other night and since then Steve has been acting like a punk."

Chin quirks an eyebrow at 'punk,' but doesn't say anything. "He envies me the fact that I had a social interaction with someone very attractive that had nothing to do with him," Danny finishes, stuffing his hands into his pockets and looking pleased with himself.

"Wait, let me get this straight: you think Steve is jealous of _you?_ " Chin asks, incredulous. And yet somehow, he manages to pull the expression off; Danny hates him for a split second.

"Who the hell else would he be jealous of?" Danny frowns. Lori's eyes widen and she looks at Chin, wondering where to go with that. She'd known Steve and Danny all of a few hours and was already pretty sure there was something going on there; the rest of the team, or rather, _everyone they interacted with daily_ seemed aware of it, too.

"Brah, if that's what you're going with..." Chin trailed off, clapping a hand on Danny's shoulder, "his envy is the least of both your problems."

"You can't possibly think it's you he's jealous of," Lori added, a little 'v' forming between her perfectly formed brows. "That's just... you're a detective, right?"

"What are you people insinuating," Danny started, puffing up slightly. Chin heaved a sigh; here it comes. "Are you insinuating that Steve shouldn't be envious of the fact that an attractive, intelligent woman showed interest in me and not him? Because if I recall correctly, _everywhere we go_ , he gets eye-humped. Not me, him. And ok, fine, it isn't like he's _ugly_... but I'm not ugly, either. I mean, you've seen my ex-wife, right? I'd like to think that if someone like Rachel can find me attractive, why shouldn't Dr Asano? What, because I'm the short, blonde haole I'm not allowed to interact on a potentially intimate level with someone?"

Chin just stands there, trying to absorb and make sense of whatever just came out of Danny's mouth, while Lori wishes she had the power to shrink, disappear, _anything_.

"That's--no, Danny, that's not what anyone is trying to insinuate," Chin tried, looking at Lori with eyes that said 'help me.' "No one is trying to insinuate anything, it's just--"

"So what, then?" Danny demanded, hands on his hips. He stared at both of them, watching Chin try to convey what was meant without saying anything and Lori squirming like someone had dumped bleach on her. Suddenly, Danny put the pieces together and his jaw fell open, before he narrowed his eyes.

"Do you mean to tell me that you think, _honestly think_ , that Steve is jealous of _Dr Asano?_ That this whole petulant child act is because I asked out Dr Asano -- on his recommendation, let's not forget that! -- and not him? Why bother even saying anything, then? Why bother saying 'just ask her out, Danno, take her for coffee, Danno' at all, why not 'take me for coffee, Danno', huh? C'mon! Like really, God forbid someone else -- besides my daughter -- have any of my undivided attention. I'm with Steve practically sixteen hours a day, what, I don't deserve a break?"

"That isn't the point," Lori offered, regarding Danny like his particular breed of insanity was catching. Chin just stared at him like he was special. "The point is what you said earlier, about intimacy. Yes, you spend an ungodly amount of time with him every day, but in a work setting. I'd say professional, but, uh, no. You're doing a job, not relaxing away from the office and a case. Sure, I can see him suggesting coffee with Dr Asano, but I can also see him being pretty facetious about it."

"But--" Danny began, before Lori cut him off.

"Isn't it obvious that just working together isn't doing it for him? I mean, do you two listen to yourselves? My _first day_ , I asked how long you'd been married, do you remember? First day! It had been a handful of hours! And ok, I do profiling and that sort of thing, but even for someone who doesn't, it's _totally obvious_."

Chin nodded. "It's true, I'm always hearing things from guys at HPD, whenever you two have had to go in there for anything. It's like you're in a bubble and don't notice what's right in front of you, but everyone else does. Hell, the _perps_ notice!"

"That is so not true," Danny said, pleading. "They absolutely do not--"

"I've heard them," Lori cut in smoothly. "I've heard them and the other day it was 'which one of you is the wife.'"

"I hate you. I hate both of you," Danny muttered, folding his arms over his chest. "Steve is not jealous of Dr Asano, and I don't want to hear another word about it."

Steve chose this moment to poke his head out his door and ask Danny to come in to his office. Lori and Chin didn't say anything, but they didn't have to; the combined power of their eyebrows was enough. Danny sulked his way into the office and forcefully closed the door behind him, frowning.

"Yes, oh fearless leader, what can we do for you?" he asked, scowling.

"I'd just appreciate it if, when you guys talk about me and how I feel or what I think, that you'd either do it where I can't hear you, or just ask me outright."

Danny just stared, slightly taken aback. He didn't think they'd been that loud, and ok, sure, sound traveled easily in the offices since the walls didn't touch the ceilings.

"We weren't--"

"I heard the whole thing, Danny."

Pausing, Danny regarded Steve's face. He wasn't looking up at Danny, focusing instead on the stack of paper in front of him. Actually, he hadn't looked at Danny whatsoever since he entered the office. Thinking about it, he had to admit, it did make sense. Steve was acting more like a jealous girlfriend than a guy who wanted his buddy to get some.

"Explain to me, then, why you would push so hard for me to even get involved with her," Danny offered, sitting in the chair opposite Steve's desk and leaning back. " _You_ suggested asking her out, _you_ suggested coffee. The entire thing was your idea, and while I appreciate the gesture -- because more than likely I would've pined away in secret and done nothing about it -- I don't understand what there is to be jealous about, beyond my initial argument."

"I didn't think you actually _would_ ," Steve said, finally looking up, and whoa -- that was a face Danny hadn't seen before. "I thought you'd make some excuse about not having time or not being ready or not comfortable with doing that to Grace, and that would be the end of it. And besides, that's what friends do, they encourage each other."

"You were trying to be a good friend," Danny said quietly.

"Yes."

"A good friend who was envious that my attention could be further divided and taken from them."

Steve didn't say anything, just resolutely stared into his paperwork, which Danny was positive he wasn't actually doing. Mulling this over, Danny mentally thumped himself on the forehead; of course Steve was jealous of Dr Asano. Sure, he'd noticed the way they acted toward each other and Steve's more-fond-than-appropriate looks, but he'd shrugged it off to Steve being Steve. Now, though, he was realizing maybe it went deeper than that. Steve considered Danny to be an important part of his life, and Steve had lost almost everyone else who fit into that category; Danny dating, or even attempting to date someone would only reduce the amount of time they spent together.

"Babe, even if I did get serious with someone -- and I'm not saying I am right now, or anything -- that wouldn't change our relationship."

Steve's head snapped up, eyes wide. "Relationship?"

"Yes, Steven, a friendship is a relationship, just platonic instead of romantic. That wouldn't change; I'd still be seeing you more often than I'd be seeing this hypothetical someone anyway, since we have a workaholic for a boss."

That earned him a small smile, and Danny put a check-mark in the 'win' column. "Stop worrying about it, no one is taking me away from you or from the rest of the team, ok?"

"What would have to happen to switch it up?" Steve asked, causing Danny to pause mid-rise from the chair.

"Huh? Switch what up?"

"The relationship," Steve said, brows furrowed. He made a hand-flapping gesture between Danny and himself, and Danny had to resist the urge to laugh. "A friendship is a platonic relationship, is what you just said, right? So, how does it go from platonic to romantic?"

"Uh," Danny stopped, unsure of how or where this was going. "I don't--with who, Steve?"

Steve groaned, putting his face in his hands. Danny looked around a bit helplessly, but Chin and Lori had already retired to their respective offices. He opened his mouth to say something a few times, but was unsure of how to proceed. Instead, he back-tracked the last few exchanges before he got it. _Oh Mother Mary, I am a moron_ , he thought to himself, scrubbing at his face.

"You're talking about us, yeah? You want us to go from platonic to romantic?" he asked, putting his hands on the desk and leaning down enough so he could look Steve in the eye.

"Um, well--if you--it doesn't have to be--not if you--"

"Steven, I've just resigned myself to the fact that I'm an idiot, please don't make it worse. I think I just had an epiphany, or something, because now I understand why Chin thinks I need to use safety scissors and Lori thinks I need pharmaceutical assistance. You're jealous of Dr Asano because she has the chance to get intimate with me. And ok, I completely understand, I am quite a catch. It could work, I suppose -- we're practically married anyway, just not having sex -- and it isn't like you aren't my type..." Danny trailed off, studying the gape-mouthed man sitting before him.

Steve's brain apparently shorted out at "sex"; Danny rolled his eyes and grabbed Steve by the wrist, dragging him up from behind the desk and out of the office.

"Yo," he called, waiting until both Chin and Lori were paying attention. "I'm taking this goofball out, we'll be back in a bit. Don't go killing anyone while we're gone."

Chin smiled without smiling, and Lori made a 'finally, thank you Lord' gesture before both of them returned to their offices. Steve stumbled along behind Danny, doing his best goldfish impression until they reached the car.

"Danny, where are we going?" he asked, eyes a little wide and tone a little panicked.

"Relax babe, we're just gonna get coffee."


End file.
